In semiconductor manufacturing, electrical devices are enclosed within a hermetic sealed package. The package is sealed within a controlled ambient environment. For example, the package may be sealed within a controlled environment designed to consist entirely of nitrogen (N.sub.2). During the course of the sealing operation, other gases may enter the package. It is desirable to exclude any such extraneous gases from the sealed package. At the same time, recognizing such extraneous gases may enter the package, it is desirable to analyze the content of that package to determine if such extraneous gases are present. One such extraneous gas may be water (H.sub.2 O) in its gaseous phase.
A system for analyzing the content of a hermetic sealed package uses MASS SPECTROSCOPY. This MASS SPECTROSCOPY analysis is expensive and therefore limited.